flatline
by rossy bossy
Summary: how could you pull the plug and leave me flatline? raura one-shot.


So I had been listening to Justin Bieber's album Journal the whole day and the song "Flatline" just reminded me a lot about Raura and I thought Ross might've emotionally connected with this. So I decided to make a short one-shot, using the song for Ross's point of view on his relationship with Laura Marano. I'm really sorry if it's messy, I'm really not used to writing, this is like my second time giving it a shot. I'm blabbing too much aren't I?

**I don't own Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, the song "Flatline" or any of the other people mentioned unless I say so.**

Hopefully you enjoy it! And also, have a marvelous New Year!

* * *

_lately you've been busy, wondering if you miss me_

_why did you go against me? i just wanna know_

I tried calling her for what must had been the 8th time. I sighed and shut my iPhone off knowing that the 9th time wouldn't be any different. I put my hands in my hair in frustration. I had been in the middle of my world tour but today I had finally a few hours to rest. But I couldn't get any sleep, no. I was too busy thinking about her. The girl who made my mind go to places. The girl who had me completely wrapped around her fingers.

It's been a few weeks since I had last talked to her. She hung up with a, "I'm sorry, I'm busy studying for finals right now, Ross. I'll talk to you whenever I can. Have fun on tour." And I know she didn't mean to shut me off, school was very important to her. But it's been weeks, and I'm going crazy without hearing the sound of her voice. I just needed a simple "Hello" and "Goodbye" from her, I just needed to hear her. I needed to know if she was alright. I needed to know if she missed me as much as I missed her.

I shook my head, probably not.

My thoughts were interrupted to the loud voices that had walked in my room. Trying to ignore the crazy and very obnoxious behavior coming from my siblings, I once again pulled my phone out and decided to text her.

_Hey Laur, I know you're probably still busy doing some other things, but I just wanted to tell you that I miss you a lot. Call me whenever you're free. I hope you smoked your exams by the way. I miss you…_

"Ross!" Riker's voice had startled me, once again. I quickly looked up at him to see that he was watching what I had been writing over my shoulder. I heard him sigh which had just made me look away. The tour bus was now filled with silence, and it stayed that way until we reached our next destination.

_how come you act so different? _

_talk to me i'll listen_

_all the love i'm giving_

_don't act like you don't know_

_i was out there on the road_

_life out of control_

I had finally arrived home and the first person I went to see was her. 5 months passed by with no interaction, and if there was, it was a simple "Hello" and "I'll talk to you later." Because it seemed like they didn't have time for each other anymore. But, I promised myself that I'd always have time for her.

I knocked on the door, trying to control my emotions. We had been dating for almost a year now, however he still seems to get those butterflies in his stomach whenever he was around her.

The door opened after a few minutes, revealing a content Ellen Marano. "Good morning, Ross! I'm so glad you're back! How was tour?" She welcomed me, and closed the door once I was inside the household.

"It was pretty hectic, but aside from that, I was living the dream," I shrugged, letting out a small laugh.

"I missed all of you, though, a lot," I continued.

She laughed, a sincere laugh and gave me a hug. "We've missed you too honey, but I'm pretty sure Laura has missed you the most, it's just with all these colleges and exams she barely gets time off."

"Who did I miss most?" I heard a voice say from the stairs. I looked towards where it came from to see that it was _her_. I didn't think I had missed her this much but just seeing her there, all I wanted was to hug her, and kiss her, and tell her that I loved her so much. Because I do, of course.

She made her way downstairs but I was still mesmerized. Once I snapped out of it, I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her petite body. I felt her hesitate a little before returning the hug. I just shrugged it away.

That was until, I had kissed her and she had pulled away almost immediately, leaving me standing with my eyes clothes and my lips puckered. I wonder why the sudden change. Yes, I know we had a lot a months without talking to each other but my feelings never changed, actually, they just grew stronger and stronger everyday I was away from her.

"You never called me." I heard her mutter, causing me to shake my head in disbelief. Was she serious?

"I did call you, I called you every day for 2 months but you just kept pushing me away, with all of your exams and promotional crap. I had also texted you but you never texted back. And I hope you do know that a phone works both ways, why didn't_ you_ call _me_?" I told her, unintentionally raising my voice a little.

"You know I was busy, Ross! I have school and shoots to do. Whenever I was off you were performing, and vice versa so don't blame me. You know that all these college things are important to me, can you stop being so ignorant for a second?" She scoffed.

I was being ignorant? Really? Because I had totally understood her whenever she needed space. I tried to call her as much as possible, I tried texting her, I tried face timing. I tried my best to communicate with her but all she did was shut me down.

I just held my hands up in defeat, "You know what? Whatever, I didn't come here to fight with you."

And with that, I left.

_she became a victim to my busy schedule_

_and i know that it's not fair_

_that don't mean that i don't care_

_this one's dedicated to the girl out there_

"Hey Ross, I'm terribly sorry for what happened. I didn't mean to come off like a bitch. You were right, I should've tried harder. It's just this whole college thing is stressing me out. I'm so sorry. I've missed you so much." I listened to her voicemail, I couldn't help but smile just a bit. I was about to call her back until Rocky came in calling my name.

"Yo, we need to go take some shots for our album, we're waiting for you." He informed me.

I sighed, well I guess I'd call her once the shoot was over. I got up from the couch I was sitting on and joined my siblings in the car.

A few hours later, the photoshoot was done and I went to check my phone for any messages, and indeed it had.

I scrolled through them to see that Laura had texted me over 10 times and had called me twice. I decided to read her messages before calling her back, like I had said I would.

_I'm terribly sorry, Ross, I understand if you don't want to talk to me but I can't help but feel really guilty. Talk to me whenever you have the chance, it'll mean a lot to me. _

_So I'm guessing you're mad?_

_Or are you busy?_

_Or is it that you just don't care anymore?_

_I think I got my answer, thanks._

And the messages went on and on. They were ridiculous, how was she not aware of how much I cared about her? I tried to remind her every second of the day about how much she meant to me. I discussed about sharing my future with her.

I sighed, everything has been going downhill and it hurts that she feels that way. I decided to call her, trying to explain why I hadn't been picking up. But to my luck, she didn't pick up.

Just what I needed, note the sarcasm.

_girl you always catch me at the bad time_

_when i know you probably think it's a lie_

_i know i told you last time was the last time_

_how could you pull the plug and leave me flatline?_

I heard my phone start ringing, rushing towards it, I picked it up and answered, "Hey."

"Hey, Ross. I'm sorry for the missed calls and texts, I've been doing some college applications." She answered dryly.

I cleared my throat, "Yeah, it's okay, it's whatever. Hey, I gotta go though."

I heard her grunt, "Yeah, you always have to go. You're always busy. I don't think I've ever met a person as busy as you."

"Really? Try planning a world tour, than come back and talk to me." I scoffed. This was just getting out of hand now. R5 was getting popular very quickly and our fans have been demanding another tour for a while now. Riker had officially decided that we were going on tour a few weeks ago.

"So you're leaving… again?" Her voice got shaky, and what seemed a little pitchy.

I nodded even though she couldn't see me, obviously. "You know I'm not in charge of handling tours, thats Riker and Ryland, Laur. All I do is play and write."

"But can't you just have a break? You came back from a tour not too long ago, Ross!" She raised her voice, getting once again angry.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say, yeah I truly wanted to spend more time with her, but with all of the fighting and our careers in the way, it just seemed impossible.

"I'm sure you are. Bye Ross."

She hung up.

_cause when i hit you, you don't even reply_

_how could you pull the plug and leave me flatline?_

Not too long after hour little argument, I tried calling her.

I tried calling her what seemed to be more than a hundred times, but there was never an answer. It just took me to her voicemail. I tried giving her some space, we obviously both needed it. I have no idea why everything has been suddenly crumbling down for me. The person who I most cared about, is ignoring me.

I was in no mood to go touring right now, all I wanted to do was go to her house and hug her and tell her that every thing was going to be alright. But being realistic with myself, it wasn't alright. She would've just pushed me away, she had no problem doing that apparently.

I left her texts. I left her voicemails. I even tried to DM her on Twitter whenever she seemed to be online.

There was no response.

That was all that I got.

_not breathing, what is that i'm not seeing?_

_said she's leaving, damn i can't believe it_

_it's like my heart's bleeding knowing that you don't need me_

_shut my heart down, now i don't know what imma do now_

And then came the day when she had finally called me and I was so happy. So happy, that I finally got to hear her voice once again. So happy, to know that she was doing fine and that her parents were too. I was just happy that she had thought about me after all this time she had shut me out of her life.

But my happiness ended as quickly as it started. She told me she was going off to college. I was proud of her, I really was. I congratulated her, I always knew she could achieve it. She was the only person I could have a really deep conversation with at night, well at least we used to.

I was proud of her, that was until she told me that the college she was attending was more than 2,000 miles away from home. I couldn't just tell her to drop everything and stay in Los Angeles, that as soon as I got back from touring everything would be better and we would _really_ plan our future together.

I couldn't do that because I didn't do that for her.

I didn't drop my tour, even though if I had the option to, I would've. Just to be with her.

I just encouraged her to go to the college, live her dreams. I knew how much she loved her education and I wasn't going to drag her away from it.

After a while of talking we hung up. I honestly didn't know how to breathe at this point. I was so… hurt, you can say. She was going off without me, she was doing great without me as well. It was like my existence was irrelevant to her.

And it hurt me because, every hour of the day I spent touring, I spent it thinking of her.

It was just constant thinking of how things would be once I would go back home to her. How we could finally hold a stable relationship. Get married, have kids, all of that good stuff.

But I guess, happy ever after wasn't meant for me after all.


End file.
